Skiing with the guys
by TheOriginalWolfGirl
Summary: Bella goes on a group holiday skiing with her brother and his friends,Jacob,Edward,Jasper,Sam ect. What happens on the slopes stays on the slopes. But what would Emmett the brother do if he found out?
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story,, sorry for any mistakes x**

**This was just a chapter to introduce the characters,,the juicy bits come later I promise!**

**The Original Wolf Girl xx**

I groan. I can't take any more of this. I stomp down the hallway three doors down and thump on my brothers door, no answer. I thump on it again but this time adding a loud "Emmett!" Finally the door is opened by a laughing and drunk Emmett.

"What's up little sis?" he asks putting his arm over my shoulder and dragging me into the room. I look around the room, they're all slumped around the room drunk, joking, listening to loud music and being idiots.

Jasper and Edward ware sat on Emmett's bed, Jacob, Paul and Embry are sat on three swivel chairs set around the edges of the room. Quil, Sam and Jared are sat on bean bags in the middle everyone has a beer in their hand.

I grab Emmett's arm and shrug out of his hold. I place my hands on my hips to show him I'm not messing. "Can you please keep it down? I have a test to study for." he laughs.

"Always studying little sis." he walks over to his bed and slumps on the edge and places his arm over Edwards shoulder. They are all drunk. "Don't you think she works too much?" he asks his friends.

They all agree with him that I work too much, I just roll my eyes. Emmett knows that I dont want to follow in his footsteps and fail most of my subjects. I was going to university to get a degree thank you very much.

"I think Bella should grab a beer and chill with us."Quil trys to get up off of his bean bag but just fallls back onto the floor that makes us all laugh.

"Can you just turn the music down at least?" I play the puppy dog eyes, he can't resist them. Sure enough he sighs and leans to twist the volume down. "Thank you." I smile and turn to leave then a thought occurs to me.

"Does mum know your drinking in the house?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "No and she isn't going to know." In other words don't tell her. I leave the room and the strong aroma of alcohol.

I know if he wasn't drunk he would be more responsible so I decide to look out for him. I walk to the bathroom and kneel in front of the cupboard under the sink. After a little rummage I find the air freshener.

I walk back to his room not bothering to knock, at the sight of the door opening Emmett's face shows panic but he relaxes when he realises its only me and not mum. She's not due home for another 2 hours from work.

"Here." I chuck it and he catches it easily. "For the smell." I explain, he smiles. "Always looking out for me aren't you." he gives me a wink and I roll my eyes while shutting the door. "Yeah Yeah."

About an hour later Emmett's door opens and I hear the chatter increase as they pour out onto the hallway. As they pass my bedroom they all say goodbye and wave or wink at me. I laugh a little as Embry walks past holding Quil up with some effort.

As I lay on my bed, on my stomach reading Emmett walks into the room with Edward and Jacob his closest friends.

"Hey can we have the blow up beds, they're staying tonight." I sigh, why do the blow up beds have to be kept in my room.

I jump up onto my feet and stand on my tiptoes as I reach to the top of my wardrobe for the blow up beds. I chuck the first one down to Emmett's feet and then reach for the second.

It's much further back than the last one so as I stretch more I feel my top ride up my stomach revealing my new belly piercing, I hear Emmett gasp.

"When did you get that?" he points accusingly. I roll my eyes. "About a month ago. It's just a belly piercing, no big deal." I grab the second and chuck it down.

"What do you mean no big deal. Next thing your be sleeping around the whole town."

Jacob puts a hand on his shoulder because he knows Emmett just went too far. I walk over to him and push Emmett in the chest.

"How dare you! It's just a piercing, not sex! You really think that little of me, that I'd sleep with the whole town!" he goes to protest. "Na I didn't -"

"Didn't mean it like that?" I finish for him.

"Just get out Emmett. You have what you need now leave." I turn around and lay back down in my previous position. I take one more glance to make sure that they leave, Edward hovers and gives me an apologetic smile.

Ass hole. Who does he think he is? I'm 17 for christ sake I can do what I want, I'm not a little slut who sleeps around with everyone it's just a piercing. I know he loves me and just wants to protect me but sometimes he can be a real jerk!

I decide to listen to my music for a while so I plug my ipod in and sing along to my favourite songs as I get my stuff ready for bed. I decide to wear my Victoria secrets pyjamas, pink silk shorts and strap top.

I fling my brown hair into a loose bun and walk down to the end of the hallway past my brothers room and into the bathroom. I pull the shower curtain around me and turn the hot water on. It immediately soothes me. I let the water run through my hair and the aroma of strawberries takes over.

I step out the shower and wrap myself with the big white fluffy towel, walking back to my room I call to say goodnight to my parents and walk into my room.

As I walk in I see a massive spider crawling on the white carpet, I swear it's staring at me. I scream to the top of my lungs and jump on my bed.

Emmett, Edward and Jacob run into my room, when they see the spider they laugh. "Jesus, we thought you were being attacked." Emmett chuckled.

I hadn't realised my eyes had watered slightly. I'm stood on my bed in nothing but my towel as my brother and two friends stare at me screaming over a spider, OK I feel slightly embarrassed.

"Can you please just get it out." Emmett kneels down and picks up the spider and chucks it out the window, I instantly relax as they say goodnight.

"Night sis." Emmett kisses me on the cheek then closes my door. I hate spiders.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, I wanted you to see just how protective Emmett is. He loves Bella and just doesnt want her hurt.**

**I also wanted to introduce a little bit of Bella/ Jacob connection.**

**I promise the next chapter will develope more to the holiday.**

**Sorry for any mistakes xx**

**Hope you enjoy,, The Original Wolf Girl xx**

The next day at school was uneventful so far, I was pretty confident in my science exam so was feeling unusually buoyant on the way to lunch. I took my place in line and was quickly joined by Mike.

"Hey Bella." Mike smiled hugging me. "How did you think that exam went? I totally messed up on the last question." Weird I found that the easiest one.

"Wasn't too bad." I shrugged grabbing a tray and moving along the line.

"Hey what you up to at the weekend?" Mike asked suddenly eager before I could answer someone behind me answered for me.

"She's busy." I knew the voice it was Emmett, Mike looked a bit scared when he looked at him. I turned around to see Emmett towering over Mike with that threatening expression.

Both Jacob and Edward were stood on his flanks with the same expression. Oh my god! Would they never let me have my own life.

I put my hand on my hip and Emmett knew he was just going to get an ear full. "You don't speak for me. I have a life." Mike feeling awkward walked away without any food.

"I know what he wants Bella, I'm a guy. And he isn't getting it from my little sister." he walked past me putting my food on his plate and carried on walking.

"For god sake Emmett. I'm one year younger than you. I get a say in who I date." I whined following the three of them.

Emmett laughed. "You aren't dating." we reached the till and he paid for both of our lunches.

"Yes I am. And you can't stop me." I smile because how could he stop me? He raised his eyebrows. "I will stop you. I'll just make sure no one asks you."

"Your such an ass hole Emmett." I stomp following them to the table.

"You know, dad's not even this protective." I sit in my seat and fold my arms, I wasn't hungry any more.

"He is, he just leaves me to deal with this stuff because I'm here and he isn't." I scowl and look at the table picking at the end.

I sit there for most of the lunch scowling at Emmett and picking at my apple not actually eating it. "I hate you." I muttered under my breath, he heard though and a flash of pain crossed it.

I instantly felt guilty, but why is he being so mean? I was 17 for Christ's sake, I was old enough to date. "So let me get this straight, you wont let me date because you don't trust the guys?"

Emmett perked up knowing that I saw his point of view. "Exactly." he confirms. All his friends turn to listen in on our conversation.

I sat up straighter and held my hand out to Edward next to me in a way that show host girls did when selling something. "Edwards your best friend, you trust him. So what if I dated him?" I raised my eyebrows.

Edward choked on what he was eating. Emmett looked stunned. "Well, I'd..."

I pointed smiling, "See, its nothing to do with trust. You just don't want me to have a life. You'd trust Edward with your life but you wouldn't let me date him. I'm not going to be treated like a child. I deserve to date."

All the guys looked respectfully to me that I actually confronted Emmett, Edward looked embarrassed that I picked on him, I knew nothing would ever happen between us we were like family.

I pushed my chair back and stood up staring straight at Emmett. "I don't need a ride home. Mike will take me." I flashed a smile before leaving.

I loved my brother to bits, but he was too protective and he needed to see that. Mike gladly took me home and I told him that the weekend might be possible, he perked up at this news.

When I walked in Emmett and his friends were all sat in the living room having a very loud discussion. I set my bag down, took my hoodie off and entered the room.

There were so many of them but I was used to it, they were all sprawled on the sofa, bean bags and the floor. They looked up at my entrance and Emmett searched my face as if looking to see if I did anything with Mike, pathetic.

"Hey guys. What cha doing?" I walked to the back of the sofa and poke my head in between Jacob and Emmett. Emmett had his laptop open.

"Just planning our summer holiday." I could hardly concentrate, I was physically aware of the closeness between Jacob. I could smell him, he smelt like a man should smell, the heat coming from him was overwhelming.

"Where you going?" I was slightly intrigued. "Were thinking of going to Austria to ski." he said matter of factly.

I pursed my lips, Emmett going away for a holiday. No way of him telling mum and dad about what I was up to. I'd be free to go to parties and meet up with guys and such. Hell Yes!

"Sounds great!" I was a bit too enthusiastic but hey. They continued their holiday planning, I sat on the arm of the single seater, my legs lying over Sam's lap.

He had shoulder length hair, pure black like most of the guys, I regularly braided his hair for something to do. No one paid any attention to me, I was in my element, I loved playing with hair. Is that weird?

Mum ordered us all pizza which was demolished within seconds, it was very comical. I began some homework led on the floor when the house phone rang again, the first time it was Mike. The second was James.

This time Emmett answered, I really didn't think it would be for me again.

"Hello? Bella? Who's this? No sorry she's not available, ever." I stared at him. "Who was that?"

He shrugged going back to his laptop, "Some Riley guy. Seriously how many have you got after you?"

I stood straight up. "Emmett! That was Riley, like Riley Riley. Why did you hang up on him?" I stomped my foot, oh my god I stomped my foot, hopefully no one noticed.

"I don't like him." he shrugged, he wasn't taking anything seriously. I stormed over to where he was sat and smacked the laptop shut on his fingers.

Everyone stared at me with wide eyes unable to speak. "I fucking hate you! Your ruining everything! I cant wait for you to go on holiday! That way I will be able to have my life! When your gone I'm gunna party every night! Have sex with as many people I can, just cause I can!"

Emmett looks like he's been slapped, I storm out the room whack the door shut and stomp up to my room.

I led on my bed and cried, I've had enough of him being a controlling idiot. I heard my door open and close, "Get out Emmett."

"It's not Emmett." I look up from my arms to see Jacob sitting next to me. He stroked my hair, and smiled next to me.

"What do you want?" he looked sympathetic at least. "Emmett just does it to protect you."

"I'm not a baby. I can look after myself." I sit upright and look at Jacob properly, holy shit he is really hot.

"I know that. So does everyone else. Were all trying to talk him into giving you space, we think its unfair." at least someone does. "Thanks. Wouldn't help though."

"Why not?" he raised his eyebrows, his full lips parted slightly. "No one would want the sister of a crazy idiot." Jacob looked down fiddling with a piece of lint on his trousers.

"I would." he looked up to see my reaction, I was speechless. Did he really say that to me?

I went to say something but closed my mouth again, I was completely speechless. Jacob leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. His sweetness added to the salty tears and made it even more amazing.

His warm lips shaping to accommodate mine, I swear I had a tingle in my lips, I didn't want to let go. He pulled back with a small smile on his face, kissed my forehead once then walked out my room closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while, we've had some family emergencies. **

**I already have the next chapter written, I just have some changes to make. Going to upload today hopefully. **

**This next one concentrates more on Bella and Jacob.**

**Hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and all the genious goes to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Love The Original Wolf Girl xx**

That entire night all I could think about was Jacobs lips on mine. It was incredible, Emmett couldn't ever know because he would kill him for touching me. But still my dreams were filled of Jacob and myself and couple of babies, hey I dream big.

I heard Emmett talking to my parents in the morning but didn't take any notice, for once I was in a good mood. I learnt to forgive Emmett otherwise the tension in the house was overwhelming.

"Morning." I chimed stealing a piece of Emmetts buttered toast. "Morning sweetheart." my mum walked over and pecked me on the cheek.

"Do you need a ride?" Emmett asked not looking at me, he knew he stepped over the line last night. He hated me being mad with him so I put him out of his misery. I jumped off my stool pecked his cheek and said, "Of course." he perked up straight away and I left the room to retrieve my bag.

When we got into the car he turned the engine on and I turned the radio on. We sat in silence for a couple of blocks I started to fiddle with my hair, but Emmett coughed and turned the volume down so I knew he wanted to talk.

"Bells, I'm sorry I am so protective I just want you to be safe, I don't want you hurt." I smiled at him to comfort him. "I know, it does get annoying but don't worry I know you do it cause you love me."

He fake punched my arm but then grabbed my head in a head lock and kissed my forehead. "Hey get off. People will see!" we both laughed as we entered the school car park. Emmetts group of friends were all crowded around Edward's car as usual waiting for Emmett.

"Morning boys." he smiled and waved. I walked next to Emmett and gave everyone a small smile. I could see them physically relax at the lack of tension between myself and Emmett.

"Ready for class?" Edward asked rubbing his hands together. Emmett groaned, "yeah sure." We all made our way into the school and I walked slowly to avoid the bustling crowd. I soon lost them all but it was okay, my class was in the other direction.

I managed to get into the door and as I went to turn to the direction of my class I felt a warm hand wrap around my upper arm. I turned suddenly expecting to see Emmett, but it was Jacob smiling down at me. He motioned to an empty classroom and I followed willingly.

My entire body shook with the thought of Jacob wanting to talk to me alone. He closed the door behind me and I sat on a table.

"What's up?" I asked crossing my ankles and swinging them. Jacob looked like he wanted to say something but instead he crossed the short space between us and claimed my lips. His hot breath hit my mouth and it opened without permission. He was soon exploring my mouth with his tongue as I was doing the same.

He moaned into my mouth and I pulled his shirt closer to me, wanting more of him to press against me. The heat from his body rolled in waves against my chest and face. He stood in between my legs and grabbed my hips pulling me closer. I melted into this steamy embrace and lost myself.

I was soon ripping his shirt off and tracing his chest and stomach with my fingertips. He shuddered under my touch and got goose bumps. I smiled knowing that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. We were about to undergo a risky romance behind my brothers back. I respected Jacob for risking his friendship for me and was grateful.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips. My whole body exploded with the affection that I felt towards Jacob and the thrill of my name on his lips was overpowering. We broke away to look at each other. I felt my cheeks burn at the magnitude of what I just done, he smiled a crooked smile that made my knees go weak, he lifted up his hand and traced my red cheeks with his thumb.

I leant into his hand and closed my eyes. I felt his hands wrap around me keeping me safe. "Wow." was the only thing to escape my lips. I felt his chest shake with his silent laughter. "That exactly." he agreed.

"What do we do now?" I asked looking up at him. I hoped he wanted more than just this, I suddenly felt silly and vulnerable, what if he didn't want anything to come by this. He looked deep in thought and it took him a while to answer I started to feel rejected. But he just pulled me closer.

"We should keep it between us for now." I liked the sound of that. "How?" that was the obvious question. How were we going to keep it between just us, our school was so small it would soon spread around.

"Just act normal for now, I'll get a message to you some how." he kissed my forehead and looked at me for an answer. "Ok." I smiled, I lifted my fingers up and traced his bottom lip with them. He opened his mouth and kissed each finger. I giggled, this did things to the way we were wrapped around each other and distracted us. He pulled a stray of hair back behind my ear and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he wasn't having second thoughts already was he? He pulled me into his chest and swayed me. "I've wanted you for so long Bella. Ever since you ran into me that first day of school, I've wanted you. But when I found out you were Emmetts sister I knew you were off limits." I pulled away to ask him.

"Why now then?" he just smiled at me. "Oh that's easy, you've become too wanted for your own good. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when most of the male population is whining for you. Each day I have to sit and watch you crave male attention in that way and see you crushed by Emmett. This way we both get what we want and, I can make sure no one hurts you." that seemed fair enough.

I caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and gasped. "Shit, I'm late for class." a whole half an hour late, he chuckled and pulled his shirt back on. "See you soon?" I asked kissing him once more on the lips. "I'll find a way to see you." he promised.

I gave him one more smile before racing out the door. Luckily I only had English and that was my best subject. Mr Warner didn't care about me being late, I was still in front of everyone else even if I missed half the lesson. The entire lesson I was completely distracted though. I had written nothing on my note pad, I kept replaying the previous events.

My name being called broke me of my trance. I looked around to see Mike walking to my table, I hadn't realised that class had ended. "So you still up for this weekend?" he looked unusually eager. After that half an hour with Jacob, Mike seemed suddenly not man enough, he didn't have the rough appearance Jacob had. His arms were thin with no muscle where as Jacob could crush me in a heart beat. Jacob had that cute manly stubble going on, all Mike had was signs of acne.

"Oh, umm." I started to gather my things together. "I'm busy this weekend." he blocked my path. "I can make an excuse for your brother." he looked different some how.

"I'm honestly busy." I tried to push past but he grabbed my arms. "Ow Mike get off."

"Shut up Bella. You've been playing hard to get for too long. What was that in the car the other day when you said you really liked me." I tried to remember saying that. "No Mike, I said I really liked the thought of going out." he huffed but grabbed me tighter.

"Mike, please your hurting me." he leant into me and kissed me. I struggled against him but couldn't budge him. He stuck his tongue out asking for entrance but I kept my mouth firmly closed. I held still and waited for him to finish.

When he pulled away, he looked flustered. "God." he smiled. I slapped him and ran for the door. "You bitch!" he shouted, I felt something grab my ankle and I fell to the floor. He jumped on me and held my body down with his. "Just shut up Bella!" I was screaming for him to get off me. "Mike please let me go." I kicked him in the balls and he keeled over in pain. I pulled myself up and stood above his quivering body. "What has gotten into you Mike?" I was worried this isn't what he was usually like.

He didn't answer, I pulled the strap of my top back up grabbed my bag and walked out. I reached the lunch line and grabbed a tray. I felt an arm wrap around me and I winced, I must have fallen harder than I thought. I turned to see Emmett smiling at me, I returned the smile but anger flashed over Emmetts face.

"Bella." he whispered, I saw his fist clench. "Emmett what's wrong?" I placed my hands on his upper arms to make him answer me. Edward and Jacob walked up behind him and stopped in their tracks, the same disbelief on their faces.

All three of them looked disgusted and furious. What would make them all look like that? Surely they weren't angry with me. Jacob had something else in his expression, it looked like death. Emmett's fists were shaking and Edward looked like he was going to throw up.

"Bella," he held my face and examined it.," What happened to you?" they all looked angry, angrier than I've ever seen them. "What you talking about?" I asked turning to look at the mirror behind the counter. My face changed from confusion to understanding. I had a defined red mark under my eye and it was starting to swell. I can't remember Mike hitting me?

"I..I..umm..well," I really didn't want Mike to get in trouble, he wasn't himself. Emmett grabbed my shoulders but let go when I winced with pain. "Bella, who did this?" he was completely serious. I knew he wouldn't rest till I told him. And I knew he wouldn't rest till whoever did it faced him, along with Edward and Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooooooo sorry that it's been a while since I've updated.**

**I've been going through a lot including my nan dieing so as you can imagine, I have been in no frame of mind to write. **

**I felt really nasty not updating so decided to suck it up and write a chapter. **

**Me thinks I may write another cause I'm in the mood and it's taken my mind off of my nan for a while.**

**Hope you enjoy and as always sorry for any mistakes. **

**No need to tell you that all genious goes to Stephanie Meyer cause you already know. Oops I just told you..**

**The Original Wolf Girl xx **

"Please, Bella tell me." for the 100th time today Emmett asked me the same question. I was sat on my bed with my knees under my chin. I did hope that I could have a moment to myself but Emmett came right in and engulfed me in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Emmett, it really doesn't matter. Can you just leave it?" I looked up into his eyes and they were full of pain. I knew he hated not being able to protect me, he felt as though he failed. Deciding that it was time for him to be comforted I wrapped my arms around him.

"Emmett, your my big brother and I love you. I know you care about me but things are better left alone." He seemed to accept that I wasn't going to tell him because he just wrapped his arms tighter around me and let out a sigh.

I loved my brother so much, seeing him in pain like this caused me so much of my own pain. I couldn't risk telling him about Mike because he would actually kill him. I've never seen the dark side of Emmett but I hope I never have to. If he's like this when things could happen, imagine what he would be like if things did happen.

The guys weren't happy, not one bit. They knew it wasn't an accident but knew I would tell them easily. Jacob was just as mad as Emmett, maybe more and he wouldn't let me off as easy as Emmett did.

"Bella you have to tell me." he ordered me, one afternoon. We had ditched class and were hiding out in the nearby woods.

"I don't have to. Look it was an accident don't worry." I just rolled my eyes and went to get up off the grass, but Jacob pinned my arms down and hovered over me and pushed his body into mine.

"I will find out." the confidence in his eyes was overwhelming, a playful smile hung around his lips but I was more preoccupied. His body heat was rolling in waves over every inch of me. I fingered his hair, making sure I had a good grip and pulled his face towards me.

His warm lips crushed to mine and I melted inside, the feeling of having this warm and strong guy touching me and curving my body into his was just amazing.

We pulled away from each other for air but our eyes never wondered. Just breathing wasn't even an excuse to part with him. He was so understanding that Emmett couldn't find out about us.

We still hadn't had sex, the first reason was we were never in a place to feel comfortable having it, the second was we hardly had the time but mainly I was scared shitless. I had spoken to some friends about it and from what was described I'd rather wait.

I couldn't wait to have that feeling of him inside me but at the same time I kept stalling. And of course he was understanding about that as well. He really is the perfect boyfriend.

As we led in the grass in each others arms, I reflected back on our time together well what time we did have. Emmett was completely clueless and apparently ecstatic that I had no interest for dating any more. I was scared at the thought of him finding out, if he did anything to Jacob I would kill him.

My phone beeped, I awkwardly reached to my bag and pulled out my phone. As soon as I saw the ID I sat up straight. "Shit." I whispered.

"What's the matter?" Jacob asked alarmed, he too had sat up straight.

"It's Emmett." the panic I felt was mimicked in his eyes but then they relaxed and he nodded to the phone.

"Well answer it." I took a breath and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" "Bella! Where are you? Are you OK? I've been waiting ages for you. I went to your lesson but the teacher said you weren't in. Don't worry I covered for you but where are you?" I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

"I felt a bit ill so just went for a walk." it was simple enough right?

"Where are you then?" I could hear the engine in the background.

"Wait by your car, I'll be there in a minute." I was already scrambling to my feet and hauling my bag over my shoulder.

"Shit, Shit, Shit." I kept chanting. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I immediately forgot about Emmett.

"I'll try and come to see you at work tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. I leaned back so he could see my smile of appreciation.

"Cool." he kissed my forehead and went to move away but I grabbed his arms and wrapped myself tighter into him, I pressed my lips to his and immediately opened my mouth allowing him to explore his territory in my mouth.

"I'll see you soon." I pecked his cheek and began my small trek towards the car park, our little patch of grass was completely hidden.

Emmett kept badgering me about why I didn't just go home but all I said was that I wanted to be out in the air and get a lift back with him. He seemed to believe me so I just rested my forehead against the fogged window and closed my eyes, hoping that I looked ill.

Work the next day was very slow, firstly because I kept looking at the clock every five minutes waiting for Jacob. But also because it was the quietest day of the year so far, not one customer. I leaned on the counter near the till and flicked through one of the hiking magazines, nothing interesting.

The door bell chimed to alert me of a customer, I closed the magazine and looked up to stare Mike straight in the face. He looked scared, like he was scared I was going to hurt him.

"Can I help you?" I tried so hard to not remember what happened between us.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." he kicked the floor with his shoe and looked down.

"Don't worry about it Mike. I've already forgotten about it." I shrugged and walked around the counter so we could have a proper conversation. I regretted wearing my jean shorts because he immediately traced my legs with his eyes.

"Is there anything else?" I tried to smile to let him know that he wasn't in trouble, he did seem to relax a bit.

"Actually my dad wants me to get a new camping stove." I spun round straight away, knowing exactly where they were.

"Right this way." he followed me in silence until we came to the right isle. I heard the bell chime again, picking a stove is quite quick so I could see to the other customer soon.

"This one." he quickly chose and picked it up.

"Thank you Bella." he still didn't look at me.

"For what?" I was slightly confused what had I done for him?

"For not telling your brother. I'm really, really sorry. I had a bit to drink before school and I get a bit violent. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm so sorry Bella."

I rested my hand on his upper arm to force him to face me. "Mike honestly, don't worry. I forgive you, I knew you weren't right that day, but its fine. Look the bruise has already gone."

I smiled until he replied the smile, then walked around the last isle to the till counter but stopped dead in my tracks. This really can't be happening to me.

Jacob was stood at the till fists clenched and nostrils flaring, apparently he likes to listen to other peoples conversations. He wasnt looking at me, his eyes were fixed with Mike's. This was it, he would see to Mike then tell Emmett so he could see to him too.

I moved my head from one to the other trying to work out this silence. Jacob actually looked like he was shaking with the anger. Mike was petrified, I knew he was sorry for what he did and he didn't deserve this.

I stepped in between them which Jacob noticed and looked at me in disbelief. "Jacob please leave it." I pleaded, forcing the full power of my eyes onto him.

His fists twitched like they were so close to hitting something.

"You want me to forget what he did to you?" he asked shocked, yes that's exactly what I want him to do. I walked up to him and placed my hands on his chest, thankfully this did what I wanted. At my touch he relaxed and immediately pulled me behind his body in a protective way.

"You so much as breath on her too hard and it will be your neck." he said through gritted teeth, I don't know what facial expression Jacob held but it scared the crap out of Mike. He was out the door in a second leaving the stove on the floor where it had fallen out of his hands.

Jacob turned around and pulled me carefully towards him like I was some glass ornament that could break at the touch, probably trying not to scare me.

"Bella." he whispered, I felt his warm cheek press against my head as I took in his smell, freshly bathed I could tell, is that weird?

"Please don't tell Emmett." I begged not letting him go. But he wouldn't answer so I guessed he didn't agree with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry it's taken so long. I hate myself even I've been wanting to know what happens but I needed to stop being lazy and write it. **

**Ok I'm not lazy just been very busy. **

**Any who I hope you like it, cause I don't its just one of the chapters that I couldnt get to work.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I'm working on it. **

**Lots of Love**

**The Original Wolf Girl xx**

I had to run! I had to find him. I needed to get to him before he found Emmett. My heart was beating so fast, panicking not for myself but for Mike. I knew he wasn't right that day and that he was truly sorry.

Jacob had stormed out the shop, at first I thought he was after Mike then I worked out he was going to Emmett. Jacob wouldn't hurt Mike because I asked him not to but Emmett wouldn't stop. When he left me at work feeling frightened and alone, his face still haunted me. I wasn't supposed to see that side of him but he couldn't hide it from me.

I groaned as the lights stopped me from carrying on with this wild goose chase. I tapped on the steering wheel frantically urging the lights to change. When I turned the corner onto our road I could see Jacobs car out front. And when I pulled up I wished I hadn't.

Emmett was stood on the door step with Jacob, but it wasn't Emmett. This was a menacing stranger that looked like he was ready to kill. His eyebrows were tight, his eyes dark and his fists clenched so tight all the blood had drained from them. When I pulled up they both turned to face me, I think seeing me made Emmett's mind up. He started walking to his car and that meant one thing.

I jumped out my car with the engine still running and ran to his car and beat him there. I stood in front of his car door and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Emmett please don't!" I began to cry clinging to him trying to force him to stop.

"Out of my way Bella!" he obviously was in no mood to comfort me or be polite. No matter how hard he tried to push me away I kept going back pulling his arm, tugging at his top. Tears falling from my eyes, my hysteric cries to make him stay, it didn't work he was still trying to get in his car.

"Jacob." Emmett shouted and just as he said this two warm arms encircled me and pulled me away from him. I fought against these arms, wiggling and pushing against them but they wouldn't budge. What was it with these arms were they made of iron or something.

"Jacob let me go!" I pleaded loosing the fight in me. I felt his body relax as he realised I had given up, I had no energy left. We watched Emmett's car turn out the drive leaving the gravel up turned and dust hovering.

Jacob let go of me but that was a mistake. As soon as his protective arms left me I fell, my head went all light and dizzy, my legs went to jelly and my mind shut down. The last thing I remember was the floor hurrying towards my face then darkness.

"Bella. Bella sweetie can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" I recognised Jacobs worried voice ringing through my ears, but I didn't want to answer him. I wanted to stay in this place where I didn't have to face what was coming my way. I knew though, I knew Emmett was or had hurt Mike. And it just wasn't fair.

"Bella. You awake?" this voice brought anger rushing to the surface. Emmett's voice was so calm and chilled I just wanted to smack him.

I forced my eyes to open and two blurry figures got sharper to reveal Emmett and Jacob kneeling next to me on my bed. Both their faces showed relief then uncertainty. They knew they were in for a grilling, they had taken it way too far. Emmett for being immature and settling it in a violent way and Jacob for telling him knowing he would act that way.

"How...How could you?" I tried to pull myself up but I felt two pairs of hands restraining me down.

"Bella, you need to take it easy." Jacob pleaded. Why did they not understand that I wasn't interested in how I was, I was worried for Mike.

"What happened?" I asked, I didn't think they would give in so easily but something in my eyes convinced them that this wasn't the right time to mess with me.

I looked at Emmett waiting for a response. He chewed on the inside of his cheek took a deep breath then lifted his head to look at me. "Mikes' not a problem anymore."

I could feel myself getting angry again, I didn't know if I wanted to lash out at them or not. "Mike was never a problem!" I half screamed. Pushing their arms away from me I stood up and towered over their kneeling bodies.

"You've just gone and made things ten times worse! Mike didn't mean to hurt me and he's sorry! Your just as bad as him!" I stormed out my room raging, how could they be so stupid. They were going to be in so much trouble!

I ran down the stairs two at a time not really sure what I wanted to do, but I knew I wanted to be away from them. I heard the shouts from behind me but I just ran to my truck not caring about anything.

I managed to get the door open before Emmett grabbed me and pulled me out the truck.

"Are you mad? You can't drive in your condition!" That stopped me a second, what condition? That's when I saw my reflection in the side mirror. My face was red and covered in scratches, I obviously fell pretty hard when I collapsed. I raised my left hand to my cheek and gently touched it, pain shot through my entire face and made me whine.

"That's what I thought. Come on lets get you inside." I let Emmett guide me back into the house and sit me down on the sofa. I leant back and tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

"Hows Mike?" I knew Emmett had sat down next to me so it was just waiting for the damage. But I knew he wouldn't tell me, I would have to see for myself. School was the next day so I wouldn't have to wait long.

Jacob and Emmett sat in silence for a good hour just plainly watching tv, letting me be engrossed in my own thoughts. How can I make this right? When I finally admitted defeat I stood up and looked at Emmett.

"Night." I didn't smile at him just looked away then I wished Jacob a good night and walked up the stairs.

"Hey wanna stay tonight?" I heard Emmett's voice echo up the stairs. I would usually be excited about Jacob staying but today was different, I had nothing but guilt hanging over me.

I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I leant over the sink and splashed my face with warm water and it stung. I let out a gasp and lifted my face to pat it dry with a towel. Behind me stood Jacob.

"Bella I'm sorry. I had to do it." I ignored him and continued to get ready for bed.

"Can you talk to me please." I locked eyes with him but carried on getting ready by brushing my teeth. He kept watching me and he began to look defeated. I turned round to walk out the bathroom door but before I did I turned and pecked him on the cheek then made my way to my bedroom.

I stayed up thinking everything through, how could I make this right? I would be going to see Mike tomorrow so I could at least talk to him. Looking at the alarm clock it said 00.57 so I decided to go to sleep.

Just as I was drifting off my door opened slightly. Jacobs quiet voice came from the darkness. "You awake?" I replied yes and he immediately tip toed to my bed and got under the covers with me.

"Emmett." I gasped but he chuckled. "That guy is out trust me." I knew Emmett was a heavy sleeper so didn't press the matter.

Jacob opened his arms and I snuggled into his side resting the good side of my face on his chest. We just led in silence for most of the night, sometimes talking but never about the previous days events. He started to lightly stroke my scratches and weirdly it was soothing, it wasnt long before the combination of listening to his heartbeat and the stroking of his fingers that I fell asleep. I will admit it was the best sleep I had ever had.

When I woke up the next morning Jacob had gone, but his side of the bed was still warm so he must have just left. I stretched out and thought about the day I had ahead of me. If this is how guilty I feel now, imagine how guilty I will feel when I see Mike.

I got ready for school and made my way down to the kitchen. Emmett and Jacob were already scoffing their faces with breakfast, I leant over took a slice of toast and sat down.

"Want a ride?" Emmett asked, how could he be so cheery? "No thanks." I jumped off my stool and grabbed my bad and coat.

Walking to school was peaceful, I put my earphones in my ears set the ipod to shuffle and just went with the flow. I had the music on so loud that I wasn't able to think which is exactly what I wanted.

When I did reach the school I looked around the car park and there was no sign of Mikes car. I decided that I might as well go to class I'll see him there. I sat down at my lab table in science and tapped the table.

How could I begin to apologise. The teacher walked in and asked everyone to settle down. I looked at the empty seat beside me, no Mike. That worried me. How bad could he possibly be? I began to doodle on a piece of paper when I heard Mikes voice. "Sorry I'm late Sir." I looked up and immediately felt sick at what I saw.

**I was going to finish it here,, but because you have been waiting ages for a new chapter I decided to add some of the next chapter into it :) x**

Mikes face was swollen, red and puffy. His left eye shone purple and he was limping painfully and slowly to our table. I moved my stuff so he would have space for his bag and looked at the front of the class room chewing my lip.

The teacher looked stunned and obviously very anxious. He would be asked who did this to him and he would have every right to tell them who did it. But what did that mean for Emmett? We carried on in silence for the first half an hour then we were required to work in pairs to identify some slides under the microscope. I got all the equipment for us and set it down on the table.

But I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Mike." but I was cut off by Mike. "Bella, you don't have to say anything."

"But I do, I'm so sorry." he shrugged his shoulder and whined slightly in pain.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who has to be sorry." I was confused.

"What you talking about?"

"Your brother told me how you've been, not letting anyone touch you, flinching when someone moves too fast. I am so so so sorry Bella. Can you forgive me?" I never realised that I cringed away from contact but now that he mentioned it I had been. The only person I allowed to touch me was Jacob, even Emmett I cringed from.

***Ahem,, Reviews* :O Who said that? Oh well might as well :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry for the wait! I don't know what else to say :(**

**You know how life gets *rolls eyes*.**

**Enjoy...**

**TheOriginalWolfGirl x **

It had been over a week since the whole incident with Mike and Emmett. I owed Mike for so much, not only did he not tell on Emmett but he also had the guts to walk over to Emmett and his friends and apologise for what he did.

Of course he wasn't forgiven but the guys did appreciate the gesture. Just as I thought, Emmett became overly protective, worse than he ever was before but I could deal with it.

It even got that bad that I was always to be accompanied by Emmett or one of his friends, usually I would have thrown fit after fit and moan until Emmett came to his senses and admit that it was stupid. Fortunately it was mainly Jacob that was available to "keep an eye on me" which worked out perfectly.

Things were looking better, my relationship with Jacob was blossoming, we got to see each other more than we thought and we cherished every second. We had been dating now for about a month and it was the most magical month of my life. I know it sounds cheesy but it really was, I knew this wasn't just a short fling we were both very serious about it.

As each day went past I become more miserable, simultaneously the guys got more excited. They were one week away from their amazing skiing holiday. I thought it was extremely cute that they had planned a "boys trip" and impressed that they managed to carry out the preparations flawlessly.

The plane tickets were booked and paid for, the hotel booked and the rentals for the skiing equipment all booked. I was very happy for them.

I know I sound like a selfish brat but as much as I wanted them to enjoy themselves, I secretly wished that the holiday was cancelled. I had imagined the different ways it could happen, some were more theatrical than others.

I just hated the thought of not seeing the guys for a whole two weeks, especially Jacob. He sensed my sadness every time I saw him.

"So what do you think?" my eyes blinked and I looked up to see the faces of Edward, Emmett, Jacob and Sam.

"Sorry what?" Emmett chuckled as he came and jumped on my bed.

"What do you think about the cinema tonight? Were gunna go see that new zombie film."

"Oh, umm not tonight I'm really tired." I would have killed to see a new zombie film, especially if it had loads of blood and gore in it. I just didn't think I could handle listening to them talk about their holiday the entire way through.

"You sure?" Emmett finally realised that I wasn't happy, I never ever passed an opportunity to go see a horror.

"Yeah positive, go have fun." I smacked his ass and shooed all the guys out of my room.

They all left but Jacob hovered at my door hands in his pockets, head tilted to the side and looked as though he was trying to work something out.

"What now?" I half laughed.

"What's the matter?" his eyes were intense and boring into mine.

I looked back at my coursework and began writing a sentence. "Nothing."

He walked over to me and coaxed my chin up with his fingers, looking down into my eyes he seemed to be contemplating something.

"I wish you'd tell me." I took his hand in mine kissed the top of it and let it go.

"There's nothing to tell." I was interrupted by Emmett's voice shouting up the stairs.

"Hey Jacob! Want some pancakes?"

"Yeah I'll be right there!" he turned back to face me, leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm here when your ready to talk, if there's anything I can do to help you please tell me?" I nodded and watched him leave me room.

No way was I going to tell them I was upset for being left behind.

I had totally forgot about my birthday the next day, I was too preoccupied at being miserable. It wasn't till I walked down stairs and was faced with a big ass birthday cake, a dozen presents and my entire family smiling at me, this of course included Jacob and Edward that it was actually my 18th.

Maybe now that I was a bit older Emmett would treat me differently, OK let me rephrase that I hope Emmett treats me differently now that I'm older.

"Surprise!" they all shouted in unison.

I burst out laughing at the sight of Emmett, Jacob and Edward wearing pink birthday hats. All three waltzed over to me and one by one pecked me on the cheek. My cheeks burned when Jacob pecked me and let me tell you it took a lot of strength to not grab his face and lock my lips onto his.

"Present time!" my dad cheered as Emmett placed my birthday hat on my head.

I was extremely pissed off that anyone had even got me a present but nevertheless accepted them gracefully. My brother told me I had to open his last so I went for the green present from my parents.

"Mum! Dad! An X box? Really?" I jumped into their arms and cried like a baby.

I then went to opening a present from my grandparents, these included some new boots a necklace and an out of date coupon for cat food, compliments of my deranged step-grandmother Tatty. As you may have guessed she had a little crew loose, we didn't even have a cat!

Edward had brought me a game to go with my X box and I playfully teased that I would beat him at the game, he couldn't say much because he knew I would win.

Jacob had also given me a necklace, it had diamonds on it and a fairy hanging off it. The fairy was holding a locket and I knew well enough to not be stupid and open the contents in front of Emmett and blow the secret.

By the time it came to opening Emmett's present up he was practically jumping off the floor. I even offered for him to open it but he ruffled my hair and told me to get a move on. It was some sort of envelope. My curiosity got the better of me and I had to rip it open and peer inside. OK it took me like a century to work out what it was but when I actually did make sense of all the colours and words I screamed louder than a character in a zombie film being chopped up by a mad axeman.

It was a boarding pass for a one Miss Isabella Swan. Economy class return ticket to AUSTRIA!

Before I could even comprehend what it meant, Emmett had swept me up into his arms and swung me round laughing at my reaction. I kissed his nose, his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks and his hair grateful that he would even consider taking me.

"Emmett! This is the best birthday present you could have given me!" everyone was laughing at my silliness I didn't even realise that the water works began again.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" everyone surrounded me and gave me a massive group hug, I felt someone squeeze my ass playfully, my smile got wider because I knew who that hand belonged to.

"Oh my god!" I screamed everyone jumped back and looked startled.

"I have to go pack!" they all laughed into hysterics as I took the stairs three at a time and began my hunt for my suitcase.

I seriously couldn't sleep that night, I was way too hyped about the trip. Emmett had amazingly pulled my away from my suitcase and sat me down to talk about the details. I swear this was getting better. Because when I wasn't going I tried to make a habit out of not knowing too many details of the trip, it would make me feel worse. Now I wanted to know everything!

The skiing lodge we were staying in had restaurants, bars and clubs. Each and every room had a balcony, there were hot tubs available for use too! Can you imagine me and Jacob in a hot tub alone? Swoon.

This had been the first time that I was grateful for my parents making me take those skiing lessons when I was younger, at least I would be able to ski with the guys instead of take a crappy beginners class with a bunch of six year olds.

As I led in bed the night before our flight I stared out to the stars and twirled Jacobs necklace in my hand. I was extremely smart for not opening the locket in front of everyone, my thoughts were correct. There was something inside, a letter. It read:

B

You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out.

I really do wish I could give you more, because you deserve it!

I know our future is bright and filled with many happy memories.

Love you more than I ever thought possible, and thank the stars that you feel the same.

J x

After I thanked the stars a million times I drifted off into an interesting dream, alright it wasn't a dream it was a replay of the night I gave my everything to Jacob Black.

**Thank you for sticking with the story,, I promise we're right on track! **

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go with another chapter :D**

**The next chapter will be the start of the holiday which will have some surprises for you, I think you deserve some since you have stuck with me even when I lost my mojo. **

**Hope this isn't too much of a dissapointment and can't wait to hear what you think...**

**Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed some during the excitement to get it uploaded. **

**The Original Wolf Girl**

**xx**

After I thanked the stars a million times I drifted off into an interesting dream, alright it wasn't a dream it was a replay of the night I gave my everything to Jacob Black.

We had planned it perfectly, my parents were out attending a very important dinner with my dads boss, and Emmett was over at Edwards for a boys night. Jacob was invited but he gave them an excuse of illness.

I was sat in the living room watching TV when the front door bell rang. Pulling myself off the sofa I practically danced to the door, as I opened it Jacob stood there looking down through his long lashes at me and my favourite smile broke across his face.

Already I felt the familiar warmth that always crept over me whenever I was near Jacob.

I stepped back allowing him to enter the hallway, without breaking eye contact Jacob closed the front door and walked right up to me. I could feel his hot breath caress my face as he leant down and kissed me firmly on the lips.

As soon as our lips connected I was putty in his hands, he even tried to mould me to his body wrapping his arms around my waist over my ass and curving my body to his. We were like two puzzle pieces designed to fit.

I never thought that I would experience the amount of attraction and lust that I felt for Jacob, I smiled against his lips and wrapped my fingers around his.

I didn't even realise we were moving until I felt the cold wall on my back, but Jacobs heat protected me from shivering.

"You sure your ready to do this?" he whispered against my ear as one hand leant against the wall by my ear and his other started roaming up and down my side leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"I'm ready for you." I told him breathlessly, starting to feel slightly anxious and nervous about what we were about to do.

This was the one thing that I wanted to experience with Jacob but if I'm honest I had no idea what was expected from me. So many questions had been running through my head all day; What if I'm bad? What if I'm that bad he leaves me? When if I have a deformed vagina? What if I get so nervous I puke on him?

My stomach was already churning and I felt my hands start to shake and beads of sweat form on my neck and forehead from the anxiety.

Jacob looked into my eyes and all my worries melted, all the questions forgotten and the nervousness overpowered. I could do this, I would do this for Jacob.

Standing on my toes I pecked his cheek then walked towards the stairs. I looked back in what I hoped was a sexy way and held out my hand waiting for him to take the bait.

He smirked slightly as he slowly extended his hand and wrapped his fingers around mine. We walked up to my room in complete silence, just the sound of our heavy breathing and our footsteps keeping me from going insane.

When we reached my room Jacob kissed my forehead before pulling his top over his head, placing it over my chair and walking over to my bed.

I pulled my hoodie over my head and placed it with Jacobs top and went over to my window and closed the blinds.

I was afraid to turn around but took in a huge breath and did it anyway. Seeing Jacob sat on my bed with his back against the headboard was a sight I could get used to. I couldn't help but stare at his beauty. From his jet black and full hair cut into a shaggy disarray upon his glorious head, his pink lips swollen from our kissing and his broad tanned shoulders, his muscular arms pinned behind his head so they were flexed enough to define each muscle to the prominent V disappearing below his jeans.

I automatically licked my lips but as soon as I realised what I did I felt embarrassed and hoped that he wasn't watching me stare at him. When my eyes finally reached his eyes it was obvious that he was watching me, if possible his eyes were darker, lidded. They were intense and staring into mine.

Without breaking eye contact I pulled my top over my head revealing my pink bra, his eyes moved to my chest and I physically felt my nipples harden and it wasn't from the cold.

He gave me a comforting smile as he patted the bed next to him, I walked over to my bed and instead of sitting next to him I crawled over his legs and positioned myself in his lap, my legs resting either side of him.

I gasped when I felt him, already hard under his jeans. I had positioned him perfectly between my legs and I just wanted to move my hips and feel the friction against my entrance.

I gulped as I could feel myself becoming wet and felt an unfamiliar heat throughout my body. I understood the look that Jacob held because its how I now felt.

He leaned into me and began placing kisses against my neck and shoulder, my head automatically leaned to the side so I could give him better access. Every time his lips connected to my skin the more I wanted him.

My arms laced around his neck and I pressed my body tighter against his. Our breathing was becoming even more heavy and it was turning me the hell on. Not just our breathing but the touching, the smell of him hovering all over me and the moans that we both allowed to escape our lips.

When my mind finally caught up with me I couldn't even remember my jeans being pulled off me or how Jacobs jeans ended up on my bedroom floor. Jacob guided my body down against my bed and he hovered above me, keeping his weight on his arms and only pressing some of him against me. His body heat poured over me and my legs wrapped around his waist, refusing to move.

Jacob kissed my neck and over my chest then began lower, my body tensed and I gulped with all the nerves again.

When he reached my legs he positioned himself in between and my body tensed again.

"Want me to stop?" he asked concerned.

"No." I think I said that a bit too quickly because he chuckled and kissed the top of my boy shorts before slowly pulling them down my legs.

He kissed me in exactly the same place again and began placing comforting circles on my thighs with his hands to try and stop me shaking.

I looked down just in time to see Jacob wink at me and lower himself to my centre.

As soon as his tongue touched me the nerves disappeared, I couldn't believe that I had been so worried about this.

My hands grabbed my quilt and refused to let go.

I lost control of my body and I began to wiggle and move against Jacobs touch, in the end he had to hold my waist in place so he could have better access.

I had never felt so exposed but I didn't feel embarrassed just relieved that Jacob had seen my entire body and it still didn't change the way he saw me.

The smile didn't escape my face as moan after moan escaped my lips.

"Jake..." I said breathlessly. He added two fingers to move in unison with his tongue and I felt my stomach twisting.

My nerves wouldn't stop their crazy dance in my centre and my entire body felt like I was floating on a cloud. I closed my eyes as my breathing picked up and my legs clamped around Jacobs head forbidding him to move.

Jacob got the message because he began to move faster and took on the encouragement.

"Oh...my...god...Jake...I'm...so...close.." my entire body convulsed with the feelings that were erupting throughout my body. I held my breath and enjoyed the feeling of the orgasm that Jacob had just given me.

When I began to come down from my high I looked at Jacob to see him with the biggest goofy smile pleased at what he had just done for me.

"Thank you." I leaned up and allowed him to kiss me on the lips, I could taste myself against his lips and if possible it made it feel more natural yet exotic.

The smile on my face wouldn't falter, we were in absolute bliss.

I thought it only fair to return the favour so I skilfully swapped our positions and a smirk played on his lips as he watched me wriggle my body down to my destination.

We both laughed as I mimicked his earlier actions and I kissed him through his boxers before pulling them down excruciatingly slow and kissed the tip of him.

It left a little saltiness on my lips and I flicked my tongue out to taste it properly, I closed my eyes and to be honest it wasn't that bad.

When I opened my eyes again Jacobs eyes were closed, I took this sudden vulnerability in my stride and quickly wrapped my hand around his cock and began moving it up and down. Changing the pressures and speed to see what he liked.

"Fuck!" He chocked looking up at me with a stunned expression.

"What's the matter Jakey?" I cooed leaning down to kiss him once again. My curiosity got the better of me and I just needed to know what he would feel like in my mouth, so I leant on my elbows and made myself comfortable. Then with my hand I guided his tip into my mouth, flicking my tongue out to coat the tip with my saliva.

Clearly he liked this because his hand caressed my head then he wrapped his fingers around my hair and urged me to go on.

The way his eyes were glistening into mine and the feel of his hand in my hair turned me the hell on, I could already feel myself getting wet again.

I decided to be brave and took a little more of him into my mouth, he was so hot and the heat was radiating everywhere in my mouth.

"Shit...feels so good." His head fell back into my pillow and I began to move faster, flicking my tongue out on my way back down.

The moans that were coming out of his mouth were hypnotic, I wanted to hear these moans my entire life. I was so happy that I was the one making him moan that way.

When Jacob opened his eyes again they were even darker, lidded and full of hunger. "I...need...you...now." He told me breathlessly.

Jacob crawled over me and I ended up led on my back with my head near the foot of the bed. He hovered over me pressing his cock on my thigh and kissed me on my lips. The weight of his cock on my thigh caused a need between my legs, I was literally aching to feel him in me.

"Jake...please."

He lined himself up with my entrance and looked back to me with all the love he could show.

"You ready?" He asked looking slightly concerned, the sight of him so close to being inside me somehow disabled my voice box and all I could do was nod.

We both watched as he slowly put his tip inside me, I held my breath as I took more and more of him inside me. It hurt like a fucker! Not. Gunna. Lie.

A single tear escaped my eye and Jacob rubbed his thumb over my cheek to get rid of it. We both stayed still for a moment so I could get used to the feeling and get used to the size of him.

I could feel my centre being pushed in every direction, I was filled to the brim with Jacobs cock and there wasn't a feeling like it in the world.

"You ok sweetie?" He brushed some hair from my face and placed it behind my ear.

"Yepp, I'm ready."

He smiled and began thrusting his hips, still slowly and I was thankful.

My room was once again filled with our moans, our heavy breathing and the sound of our bodies connecting after each thrust. I hadn't even noticed that I was thrusting my hips to meet with his till Jacob chuckled and pulled me from my pleasure zone.

"Jacob...I love you." My eyes shot open, it just slipped out. I instantly regretted saying it and both out bodies froze.

He pulled away from me to see my face I know he saw shock and regret. I was waiting for him to pull out of me and scream from my room but what I wasn't prepared for was for him to kiss me on the lips and hear the reply "I love you too.".

The excitement got too much for me, this was the first night we had sex and the first night we had told each other we loved one another.

A familiar heat burned in my body and our rhythm picked up to an impossible speed, it wasn't long till we both lay on my bed panting coming down from our climax together.

"Wow."

Jacob chuckled and pulled me into his arms, he kissed my forehead and leant his cheek against my head.

"Thank you." I told him snuggling further into his arms.

"I think I should be saying that." My entire frame shook with his laughter, oh my that laugh was my favourite sound. Except the sound of Jacob whispering my name during sex.

"Bella! Wake up! Were going on holiday!" Emmett jumped on my bed pulling me from my dream. My eyes were blurry and I hissed away from the light that was shining in my eyes.

"Emmett go away!" I whined as he pulled my cover off my body and I cringed away from the cold and chucked my spare pillow over my ears to escape his loudness.

"Come on sleeping beauty! We have to leave for the airport in half an hour." I watched as he retreated from my bedroom and it was the first time I noticed that he was fully dressed, hair brushed and all.

Jesus, it was really happening. We were going on holiday, Yippee!

**Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! **

**Your the best but you already know that! **


	8. UPDATE!

Hey everyone.

I'm really not expecting anyone to even still be here I've been gone a really long time.

I am beyond sorry for starting so many different stories and not finishing them.

Crazy life is an understatement, it sucks when things get in the way.

I did promise that I would be back at some point, and HERE I AM!

If any of you are still with me, I've had time to improve my writing skills and looking back at what I've posted it's shameful.

Before I add anything to my existing stories I'm going to go through them and edit them one by one.

Please don't leave if you see a story dissapear it's only temporary I aim to have my stories up and running by the end of the month :)

I would be quite interested in hearing which ones you'd prefer to read. That way I could focus on less and get a ground on them.

Thanks you guys!

TheOriginalWolfGirl


End file.
